Call My Lawyer
Summary Someone has came in the kitchen to sabotage the cake baking competition by eating and ruining the cakes made. Sally Bollywood and Doowee McAdam has come to school to prepare for the cake baking contest, but all of a sudden Lee Wang came and explain that there was an sabotage. When they arrive at the kitchen there was a big mess of their cakes ruined. However, Sally's cake was not ruin for some weird reason. Sally and Doowee takes on the case to find out who is sabotaging the cake baking competition. First, they found Albert, Louis & Jessica that is part of the competition, so they asked them first. They explain what happened and it ended the conversation at when they explain that it was Bob. So they talked to Bob about if it was him who is sabotaging the competition. However, Bob is trying to hide the evidence from them including when Sally found all the proof all over him such as the frosting, the rice and the chocolate mustache. Albert and Louis wanted to tell the principal all about it, but then it didn't turn out the way it should be. There came Angus who is supposed to be Bob's lawyer to defend him for not sabotaging the competition. Then, Principal Shoebridge came out of the door of his office to find out what's going on. Then, Angus explained that is been a confusing way and Sally explained she has witnesses, but they left. They're not giving up yet because all of the evidence concludes that Bob did it. So they ask Albert, Louis and Jessica a few questions about what was Bob suppose to bring, but there's nothing but sower craft he's wanted to bring but its not allowed. They ask Bob firmly to him but according to Angus he said that they are forbidden to be talking in their property. Till then, They're going to find out what's happening, but Jessica explained that everyone is now knowing Albert's secret. Louis also explained that their going to use the SBI's files as well. Then Principal Shoebridge came and ask about who's taking him to the kitchen. However, Sally said about that its going to be bad idea to go inside. So Principal Shoebridge said about that later on he couldn't wait until its time. So now its time that they came up with an emergence plan at once. Albert, Louis and Jessica went to everyone's files while Sally and Doowee takes care of Bob. Sally and Doowee were thinking that Angus is using a spy and turns out they're right. Sally then comes up with an idea that is breaking the rules of the SBI but its sure to help. They look up more information about Bob to confirm he's guilty. Then, the spy was about to give them the SBI's file, but then the students came to stop him. Then Sally unmasked the spy that was Ferret. Doowee explain that he did this in order to make the witnesses not revile the sabotage. Then, Sally explained that the brains behind it all is Bob because he couldn't hang his sower craft to the competition so he decided to sabotage the whole thing. Ferret almost spill the beans, but its to late. So Angus was about to give the Principal the files, but Sally stopped him with water. So to teach them how it feels like they're finding out Bob, Angus and Ferret's secrets. So Bob revile that he did it because he couldn't bring sower craft and He, Angus and Ferret receives a punishment that is to make the cakes for the competition. It was all ready and they all tasted good. It all ended, with all the help of the witnesses and of course the SBI. The case has now been closed. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes